Concurso de virginidad de Issei -Comienzan las 4 noches- EP1
by Bocachancla
Summary: Bueno pues volvamos a empezar las 4 noches una por fanfic espero que os guste Las normas del concurso de virginidad de Issei: - Solo se le puede quitar la virginidad de 12:00 AM - 6:00 AM - La primera sera la ganadora - No puedes entrar a la habitación solo salir de ella


En el capítulo anterior: Rias, Akeno, Asia y Xenovia decidieron participar en un concurso para ver quien tomaba la virginidad de Issei antes, Koneko decidió no participar, pero todos sabemos como es Koneko (Una neko tsundere) así que ya veremos.

Sonaron las 12:00 de la noche

Issei que había estado mirando la televisión hasta tarde se le entojo masturbarse con las cientas de revistas porno que tenía en la habitación así que se fue a la habitación a masturbarse locamente, mientras subía las escaleras noto que todo estaba muy tranquilo y incluso demasiado tranquilo, Issei pensaba en que era ya muy extraño estar mirando la televisión solo que encima en el transcurso del sofá a la habitación pero también pensaba por el lugar positivo que asi estaría tranquilo al masturbarse así que le daba igual, el problema vino cuando al mirar bajo la cama (Sitio donde guardaba todas las revistas porno) no había ninguna el se preocupo a la vez que cogió un cabreo importante esas revistas eran recuerdos (Creados por él y su mano) y el dinero que se había invertido en ellas era increíble.

Las pagas de meses y meses a la mierda - pensó Issei muy enfadado

Le quedaba el plan B, el plan B era Internet pero luego pensó que no tendría hasta dentro de un mes pero aún le quedava un "as" bajo la manga, el "as" era una revista de edición limitada que vendió solo 200 ejemplares en todo Japón es una pieza de coleccionista dentro del mundo de las revistas porno, esa copia la escondia detras de un viejo videojuego nadie iba a mirar ahí al ver que no estaba se enfadó aún más los únicos que conocían la existencia de esa revista eran él, su mano derecha, recordó que Rias también lo sabía iba a ir hacia la habitación de rias cuando le tiran una piedra envuelta por un papel que rompe el cristal y irrumpe en su habitación él asustado por a ver quien fue, cuando miró por la ventana no vio a nadie ni nada, miro la piedra y vio que llevaba consigo una nota, en esa nota ponía "Si quieres recuperar tus preciadas revistas ven a las 12:45 de la noche al tejado de tu propia casa PD: si se te ocurre venir antes o no asistir ya saves que les puede pasar" mira rápido al reloj y ve que faltan 3 minutos tal como dice en nota no va antes, cuando va ve a Xenovia en el tejado va rápido y empieza ha hablar con ella

Issei: Que quieres? Has sido tú la que me ha robado las revistas?

Xenovia: Si he sido yo, y lo he hecho para pedirte un favor

Issei: Que favor

Xenovia: Tengamos sexo

Issei: Ya te he dicho mil veces que no

Xenovia: Por que, no?

Issei: Tienes que reservar eso a la persona a la qual quieres, los humanos no somos seres que solo tenemos sexo para reproducir-nos

Xenovia: Es que yo te quiero y tu, me quieres?

Issei se queda unos segundos parado pensando y responde

Me gustais todas no puedo decidirme por una

Xenovia: Entonces-

Issei: Pero mi primera vez quiero que sea con la presidenta, lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte

Xenovia baja la mirada y le indica a Issei donde están las revistas con la mano y desde su posición, después de eso se va, a la luz de la luna Issei puede ver como se le cae una lagrima, acto seguido ve como falta su revista edición limitada, el se pregunta por qué no está aquí y vuelve a pensar que la única que sabía dónde estaba esa revista era Rias así que coje rumbo hacia su habitación al estar medio dormido cae por la escalera que lleva al techo y pierde el conocimiento, cuando el sol se levanta Issei despierta dormido en el jardín, recordó lo que le pasó anoche y sorprendido de que no le pasara nada, tras unos segundos intentando recordar se acordó de el color del pelo de su salvador, azul asi que concluyo que fue Xenovia, le quiso agradecer pero vio que no estaba en su habitación y fue a Koneko que tiene la habitación delante mismo y es una buena amiga de Xenovia

Issei: Koneko has visto a Xenovia?

Koneko: No, no la he visto, por que quieres verla?

Issei: Le tengo decir una cosa

Koneko: (Voz baja) Creo que eres la última persona que quiere ver en este momento

Issei: Que has dicho no te he oido?

Koneko: Nada déjame en paz que es muy temprano

Issei: De acuerdo, hasta luego

Issei se va a descansar un poco más era sabado asi que podia dormir un poco mas

Continuara...


End file.
